


For A Second

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: For A Second.<br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Summary: Faith thinks about her life post ‘Chosen.’<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Second

Afterwards you aren’t sure when it happened, when it snuck under your guard. So you rewind, watch your life frame by frame, searching. 

It wasn’t when Wes shook your hand like you were worth something. Wasn’t the night of screaming and creaming B gave you in Rome, ‘cause next morning you fucking bailed. Or the first time you touched Xander and he didn’t flinch. 

Nah. It was Natalie. Newly chosen. Fifteen. Terrified. You took her to Denny’s -- let her talk. When you passed the ketchup she smiled, so grateful, showing her braces. And for a second you were forgiven.


End file.
